


Paradise On Earth

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Saved, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Episode: s15e20 (Supernatural), Everyone Is Alive, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paradise on Earth, Plans For The Future, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Castiel says that Jack will bring about paradise on earth... here is what Jack showed him:Paradise… it smelt like pie, because, as Castiel had realised, he was in the kitchen.Dean’s eyes gleamed with mirth, his features sunken and his wrinkles more pronounced, but happy. Alive. Castiel had blinked in shock as a finger dripping with apple pie sauce was pressed up to his lips.In that moment he had yearned, let the paradise seep into his veins. He really believed it. That Jack could let them have this. Sam, happy with someone who loves him without changing him. A world where the Winchesters didn’t have to worry about things going bump in the night. A world where Dean could smile as openly and as freely as this.But then he looked down.At Dean’s hand.His left hand.Specifically his ring finger and the simple gold band adorning it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Paradise On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in s15e12 Galaxy Brain. It's during the scene where Cass and Dean are having a drink together and Cass talks about Jack and Kelly and gushing about how sure he was that Jack was good for the world.

He looks at Dean, sitting across from him. One hand rests on the arm of his chair the other holds his glass of whiskey. He explains it to Dean as best as he can without giving away the details. He doesn’t want to spoil it, or risk it. Castiel understands that certain things can’t be rushed.

Castiel wishes that his grace would be enough to share with Dean the feeling he had felt that night.

Jack’s promised future.

Something Castiel thinks about daily.

When Kelly had touched him he felt it… smelt it… it felt completely tangible to him.

When their fingers brushed, he felt peace and power, when their palms met there was hope. Hope for the world driven mad my self-indulgence. A promise of a brighter day. One not devoid of war and squabbling, but one where the living beings could depend on a true leader. But that was only the beginning.

After panning out to the bigger picture, one complete with harmony and light and laughter, everything suddenly zoomed in.

The focus?

A singular place, nestled deep into the ground: the bunker.

Sam and Eileen were there. Eileen, half-way onto Sam’s lap, both reading the same book on building a sturdy crib.

Castiel saw the stark differences in the bunker. The plants at almost every corner, the way they’d somehow put a window on the roof to let the light in. The way all the supernatural lore books were all covered in a thick layer of dust.

Sam’s hair was longer, his beard grown out, but groomed.

Even in this paradise, remembers feeling something strange. Like a pressing weight on him where there wasn’t before. He shook his arms and wiggles his fingers trying to find the source.

Maybe he would have figured it out then, if he hadn’t been distracted by the sound of Dean humming.

Castiel followed the sound, wondering what he would meet. It had taken him a moment to place the voice. Dean never hums much. He doesn’t have a reason to.

The smell had wafted through the air again, this time, more overpowering.

Paradise… it smelt like pie, because, as Castiel had realised, he was in the kitchen.

Dean’s eyes gleamed with mirth, his features sunken and his wrinkles more pronounced, but happy. _Alive._ Castiel had blinked in shock as a finger dripping with apple pie sauce was pressed up to his lips.

In that moment he had yearned, let the paradise seep into his veins. He really believed it. That Jack could let them have this. Sam, happy with someone who loves him without changing him. A world where the Winchesters didn’t have to worry about things going bump in the night. A world where Dean could smile as openly and as freely as this.

But then he looked down.

At Dean’s hand.

His left hand.

Outfitted with a golden wedding ring.

The weight made its presence known once more. Castiel looks down, finding the source: a ring identical to Dean’s.


End file.
